A Brand New Bundle of Toilet Seats?
by jennimiley
Summary: Why in the world would anyone give a toilet seat to someone for their baby shower?


**I do not own anything Harry Potter. I only borrow the characters for my stories. Enjoy!**

**A Brand New Bundle of Toilet Seats?**

Angelina sat in the middle of everyone feeling quite uncomfortable. For one, she was eight months pregnant and it was the middle of summer. And the second reason, she was the center of attention at a baby shower. In fact it was the weirdest baby shower she had ever been to. Never before had she been to a shower where the men were invited. She looked around and hoped that all the Weasley brothers and Harry would be on their best behavior today. However, that was all over the minute she opened her first present from Ginny only to find a toilet seat.

Molly, sitting next to Angelina turned a violent shade of purple began to lecture her daughter, "Honestly Ginny. I don't know what has gotten into you. It was bad enough you put one of those things on Fred's grave."

George grinned, a rare sight even after several years of losing his twin brother, "I think its bloody brilliant."

Molly glared at her son but didn't respond, torn between wanting to reprimand him for encouraging his younger sister and thrilled that he was showing a rare bit of enthusiasm.

Charlie spoke up, "Yea Gin, what's with the toilet seat?"

Ginny shrugged, "It was actually Fred and George who started it."

Angelina frowned, still holding the toilet seat in her hand, "I don't understand what this has to do with having a baby."

Ginny laughed, "It's not about the baby, and I promise I do have a real present. It actually started before I went to Hogwarts."

Harry smiled, "I remember, it was our first year and you were too young to go. Fred and George promised to send you a toilet seat to cheer you up."

Ginny turned to face Harry, "I don't remember ever telling you that story."

Harry blushed, "you didn't. I was watching from the train. In fact it was right before I met Ron. I just remember wishing I had brothers like that when I was growing up."

Molly reached over to pat Harry on the leg, "that's very sweet of you dear, but unfortunately that conversation opened up a can of worms that should have never been opened."

"I don't understand, I didn't think the twins sent you a toilet seat that year?"

George grinned, "We didn't Harry. In fact, it wasn't until your fifth year that Ginny got one."

Hermione giggled, "I remember. It was right after our trip to Hogsmeade, when Cho broke up with you. I believe the note said something about Harry and Cho's relationship being in the toilet."

Harry had the good grace to look embarrassed as everyone had a good laugh at his expense. Ginny leaned over and nudged him, "Don't you want to know how I returned the favor?"

Ron spoke through a mouth full of cake, "you mean it wasn't for the funeral?"

Ginny shook her head, "I sent them one when they opened their shop."

Bill sat forward, "How did you manage to get a toilet seat?"

"A Weasley never tells her secrets, besides, it's not the toilet seat that's important, it's the message that was stuck to it."

Ginny and George broke into identical grins and spoke together, "You Know Who or You Know Poo? Whether Who or Poo, just flush the two."

George wrapped an arm around Angelina's shoulder, "it was actually thanks to Ginny that we got some great advertisement jingles."

"So is that it?" Ron asked, "no more toilet stories?"

"Actually, there are several more." George flinched as Molly flashed an angry look. "Fred and I managed to send Ginny one for winning the game that same year, after we got banned along with Harry because of Umbridge."

There was a chorus of words that sounded like horrid toad, and fly trap, and evil ministry bat all mingled together. After everyone voiced their opinion of Umbridge George spoke again, "but I think the best was when Ginny sent me one after I lost my ear."

Ginny nodded, "I was worried that George would be offended by the note I sent but he only sent me a toilet seat in return. I knew it was okay then."

Hermione frowned, "what could you possibly have put in a note to offend George?"

Ginny looked slightly embarrassed, "only that he might have lost an ear but he would never be as holey as a toilet hole."

Molly stood up in a rage, "Ginny, that was extremely insensitive of you. Your brother had just went through a horrible thing and you were making jokes about it. I raised you so much better than that."

"Mom it's okay, I apologized to George but he told me he wasn't accepting my apology because that toilet seat made him feel more normal than anything else since he lost his ear."

Molly glared at everyone, "well I never."

Everyone watched as Molly left the room, apparently appalled at her children and their since of humor. Angelina turned to George, "was that it before the funeral?"

George shook his head, "We sent Ginny one last one before the final battle. She was having a rough time of it at school and her and Neville and Luna just got in trouble for trying to steal the Sword of Gryffindor. That was the last one before Fred was killed."

The room was quiet for the next few minutes, everyone lost in their own memories of that day until Ginny spoke up, "I don't know why I did it. I got in so much trouble that day. Dad yelled at me and grounded me, told me I embarrassed the family. I think dad yelling was worse than being yelled at by mum."

Everyone stared as Ginny told her story, "I remember thinking I needed something or someway to tell Fred that I missed him, and that he would never be forgotten and there were no words that I could come up with that seemed right."

Ginny wiped a tear from her face as she saw Molly standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She gave Ginny a watery smile of her own and waited for her to finish her story. With a deep breath Ginny continued, "So, the only thing I could come up with to express just how I felt about my brother was a lousy toilet seat. But it was so much more than that. To me it meant laughter and happiness. That was two things you got from Fred. You couldn't be around Fred without being happy or laughing. Then there was the problem of getting just the right toilet seat, because not just anyone would do."

"So where did you get the seat then?" Bill spoke while passing a box of tissue to Fleur.

Ginny sat for a moment, "well, like I said not just anyone would do so I went back to Hogwarts. It was hard enough going back there just after everything that happened. But I got in thanks to Aberforth of course. And then I walked right to the second floor corridor and into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

"You nicked a toilet seat from Moaning Myrtle?" Ron grinned, "awesome!"

Ron flinched as Hermione hit him on the back of the head, "Ow!"

Ginny grinned, "No, I didn't steal it. I actually asked Moaning Myrtle if I could have it."

Angelina laughed, "and she let you have it?"

"Oh of course, but I kind of made up a story about what it was for." Ginny winked at Harry, "I told her it was a get well present for Harry and I would be sure to tell him it came from her."

Ron slapped Harry on the back, "Looks like the Boy Who Lived is a hit with dead people."

Ron flinched again as Hermione, Molly, Ginny, and Fleur all moved to hit him, "OY! What did I say this time?"

When the laughter finally died down Ginny finished her story, "I didn't leave right away though. I actually snuck up to Dumbledore's office." She paused, "it's weird that even after all this time I still think of it as his office."

Harry nodded, "I know what you mean."

"Anyway," she continued, "I went in and saw his portrait. It was like he knew what I wanted because when I came in he just smiled and told me he thought Fred would approve and I had permission to take it."

After several minutes of no one speaking Angelina finally spoke, "Well that does it. This is officially the best present ever and whether we have a boy or girl this baby is going to be named Fred."

George stared at his wife, "Really?"

Angelina smiled, "Yes, really."

_Three weeks later…_

Angelina was holding a small bundle in a blue blanket as George opened the door for her. They were finally home and she was exhausted. George led her upstairs to the baby's nursery. Angelina gasped when she walked in. Hanging from the ceiling was a string of toilet seats with the words "Welcome Home Fred".

Angelina smiled as she took in the sight then kissed the forehead of her little bundle. "Thank goodness you were a boy!"


End file.
